1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of instruments or applicators for applying a contact lens to the eyeball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Instruments or devices have been known to the prior art for applying contact lenses. Prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,696; 3,031,918; 3,091,328; 3,129,971; 3,132,887; 3,139,298; 3,645,576; and 3,743,337. Referring generally to the known prior art, typically in the known devices, they involve some type of manually held instrument or tool intended to hold the contact lens to apply it to the eyeball. The known prior art is lacking in characteristics of effectiveness, utility, and simplicity that are present in the herein invention and which are outlined in detail hereinafter.